unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Deck16II
__TOC__ Map description An adaptation of Unreal's iconic DmDeck16 map. The layout and architecture remains practically the same as the predecessor, but a new route has been opened, one that replaces a death trap in the lower level with a teleporter to a newly-seized area where a goodie is now located. The rest of the map, even the weapon/item locations, remains mostly unchanged. For the record, we're going to refer to the following areas by using adapted names from the UT2004 version, as the map lacks location names: * Slime Pool Area: The area with the cargo, the ramps, and the big slime pool in the middle. A new ledge unites both lower level ledges and adds a new, small chamber where the Jump Boots are located. * Elevator Area: The cargo area at the south holding the platforms to the mid level. Above it, a new chamber is located, holding the Redeemer. At the lower level, two corridors unite it with the Slime Pool Area. * Corridor Curve: The curve uniting the Western Hallway with the hall going to Sniper Rifle. * Western Hallway: The hall containing the Rocket Launcher chamber at the west side of the map. * Eastern Hallway: Located at the east of the map, these halls span a bridge over a slime pool at the southeast point, a deadend with the Flak Cannon and some boxes at the northeast point, and an entrance to the Slime Pool Area at the mid point. * Southern Hallway: The hall spanning from the corridor curve to the Sniper Rifle pool chamber. The middle point unites the Elevator Area with the Slime Pool Area. * Northern Hallway: The hall spanning from the Northwest Chamber to the Slime Pool Area entrance. * Northwest Chamber: Also known as the Flak Cannon chamber, it's a big ledge over a slime pool with a ramp to a small isle containing the Flak Cannon itself. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * Elevator jumps can be done directly to the Northern Hallway without having to pass through the bridge over it. * Using the Jump Boots, it's possible to reach the Redeemer Chamber from the Elevator Area, the Shield Belt ledge from the lower level, and the Sniper ledge in the Slime Pool Area without having to go through the Upper ledge. They also help escape from the Flak Cannon isle in the Northwest Chamber, without having to pass through the ramp. * The Damage Amplifier can be obtained by jumping from one of the ramps. * The green slime found throughout the map is harmful. Take care when roaming the lower area of the map in search of the shield belt, anti-gravity boots, and redeemer."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-Deck16" @ PlanetUnreal * The large middle section of the map provides great sniping grounds. Further, there are plenty of crates and dark corners to conceal yourself behind and take out deathmatch opponents from afar. * The rocket launcher located in the blue tunnel is one of the level's hotspots. Expect players to constantly roam down this hall to grab the coveted weapon (though another is located on the bottom floor of the map near the shield belt). Trap players going for the rocket launcher inside the small alcove; fire the rocket at their feet and score an easy kill. Trivia * The map is one of the most popular and iconic FPS maps of all time, this map was received very well by critics and has spawned numerous sequels in later UT games. * The beta version had an Invisibility instead of the Shield Belt, but the ledge where it was placed wasn't there, so there was no real way to reach it. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text: "Return to the Deck!" * G4TV named it one of the most influential levels of FPS history. * Game journalist Aaron Cook mentioned the map as the seventh greatest multiplayer map of all time }} External links and references See also